Change of Plans
by soultaker78
Summary: Harold and Heather have been friends for a while and Heather thinks of a way to help her new friend get the girl of his dreams at a get together of all the former Total Drama contestants. Eventual HxH.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This takes place after season 1 and ignores seasons 2 and 3.

…

Heather was in Harold's room. The two of them had been spending time with each other for over a month. After TDI, Heather had lost her position of influence in her high school. Everyone turned on her and made her a social pariah because her actions on the show had made it abundantly clear that she was not to be trusted.

Harold decided to ignore these signs and extended a hand of friendship in her direction. Normally, Heather would have slapped it away from her but with the entire school against her, she really needed a friend and didn't have the luxury of being picky.

Since then, Heather had been wondering if all the mean and nasty things she had done in the name of popularity had been worth it since popularity turned out to be a fickle bitch of a mistress. She was also kicking herself a bit for not knowing that Harold went to the same school as her when they first met on the island.

Harold had connected his laptop to a TV/computer monitor hybrid and was continuing in an endeavor to share one of his interests with Heather. For a while now, he had been showing Heather episodes of one his favorite Japanese TV shows, Kamen Rider Blade. If Heather wasn't enjoying this, she kept it to herself.

They were watching the second episode for that day and came to a part where a fast moving cat monster bit into a person and a bit of flesh was dangling from its mouth.

"They make this for kids in Japan?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Harold answered. "I don't think that country has censorship laws."

They finished watching the episode and Harold disconnected his laptop from the TV. While he was on his computer, he decided to check his email. He came across an email from the network responsible for Total Drama Island. He opened the email and looked over it.

"Hey Heather," Harold said. "You're going to want to see this."

Heather came over and looked at the email as well. It seemed the network was going to hold a little party in about two weeks for all the former contestants. The network was even going to provide air fare since many of the contestants lived in different parts of Canada.

"This is going to be awesome," Harold said enthusiastically. "I'm going to see Leshawna in person for the first time since the show ended."

When Harold and Leshawna met again at Playa De Losers after they were both eliminated, Leshawna had said that she got carried away with kissing him on the dock and only wanted to be friends with him. Harold had been courting Leshawna with text messages and phone calls since the show ended in the hopes of changing her mind. He had not made any progress.

"I don't understand why you keep trying with Leshawna," Heather said. "Aside from the fact that she's made it pretty clear that she doesn't like you like that, she lives over two hundred miles away."

"I'd rather be in a long-distance relationship with her than stuck in the friend zone," Harold countered.

"Fair enough," Heather said. As she thought over Harold's situation, an idea occurred to her. "I think I know how you can win over Leshawna."

"How's that?" Harold asked.

"Simple," Heather said with a mischievous smile. "We'll pretend that you and I are dating."

"So your plan is for me to play hard to get with Leshawna," Harold said with a quirked eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of cliché?"

"Correction: it is very cliché. But hear me out," Heather said as she raised her hand to motion Harold to stop. "Pretending to go out with me will accomplish two things. First, Leshawna does not take you seriously as a romantic prospect because she has this image of you as perpetually unattached. But if I take you off the table, then she is forced to reevaluate her opinion of you. Second, it shows that you have the potential to be good boyfriend material."

Harold thought over Heather's idea. He didn't like the underhanded nature of her plan, but he was desperate to make some headway with Leshawna. The only idea he had at the moment was to keep trying what he'd been doing, but he hadn't made progress with that and likely wouldn't. Plus, the way Heather described her plan sounded like it could work.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Harold asked.

"Here's what I've got so far," Heather began. "At the party, we'll just tell them what's happened between us so far: I found out the hard way that being a total bitch on national TV can have repricussions and you extended an olive branch towards me. I accepted your kindness because things were very bleak for me. So we started hanging out and you got me interested in some of your nerdy hobbies: video games, Yugioh cards, that genre of Japanese television that's pretty much live action anime."

"Tokusatsu," Harold said, using the proper term Heather was thinking of. "And I see what you're going for here: the more truth we add to our story, the less likely we'll get caught telling a lie."

"Exactly," Heather said enthusiastically. "And then we'll say that we stated dating a week ago: that is, a week before the party."

"I see a problem there," Harold said. "Now I get that by saying we've been briefly dating after a few months of being friends will explain why we're not acting like a typical couple: we're in a transitionary period of sorts. Great idea, by the way. But if we say we got together after the announcement of the party, won't that seem suspicious?"

"Good point," Heather said as she placed her hand on her chin and began thinking of ways to cover that hole in the plan. She was also thinking of how much she appreciated Harold's compliment of her plan and how he was smart enough to point out one problem. It was very different from how she used to date popular jocks who only like her for physical reasons and were stereotypical dumb muscle. She had to admit that she really liked how Harold was different from that.

"I've got it," Heather said as she snapped her fingers and came up with a revision to the plan. "When you heard about the party, you started going on and on about how you were finally going to win Leshawna over. For a while now, I've been thinking about maybe being more than friends with you but didn't want to risk losing my only friend if things didn't work out. But hearing you fawn over a girl who's repeatedly turned you down and lived hundreds of miles away while I was under your nose pushed me into acting on my feelings."

Harold thought over Heather's story. "That is a very well thought deception," Harold said.

"Thanks," Heather replied. "But there is one last problem: it's very likely we'll be asked for proof of our new relationship. We'll have to provide some."

"What did you have in mind?" Harold asked. Heather walked up right next to him, leaned towards his face and placed her lips on his. They stayed together like that for a while.

"We'll do that," Heather answered. "And now that we've done it for the first time, there won't be any signs of awkwardness when we have to do it in front of witnesses."

Harold was shocked by how forward Heather was but saw the merits of her idea. He found himself strangely enjoying the kiss, but it didn't compare to the one he had received from Leshawna when he was eliminated. All he could think about now was how Heather's plan was going to bring him and Leshawna together and he'd receive more passionate kisses like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The time of the party had arrived and all the former contestants had gathered at a hotel. Their stay was being paid for by the network. Once at the hotel, they started spreading word about their relationship. After a while, Heather and Harold went to see Leshawna.

"Hi Leshawna," Heather said.

"Don't you 'hi' me," Leshawna said. "I know you're only going out with Harold just to screw with me."

"That is so not what this is about," Harold said. "I am going out with Heather because I felt like being nice to her after I saw all her former friends turn against her. When we got to know each other, I could see that she wasn't pure evil like so many people believed: she's just a girl who's had some very misguided ideas about how the world works. But she has dealt with the consequences of that viewpoint and is ready to….,"

Harold was interrupted by Heather suddenly putting her mouth around his and beginning to make out with him. Harold's eyes widened in shock from the suddenness of Heather's act, but he then did as Heather and him had practiced earlier: he closed his eyes, relaxed and started joining in. They made out for about ten seconds and then separated.

"Sorry for interrupting you. You know how much I like it when you sweet talk me," Heather said dreamily.

"Oooooooooooooooookay," Leshawna said after they were done making out, very confused about what she just saw. She was starting to think that even if Heather was just going out with Harold to mess with her, the fact she was willing to kiss Harold like that meant… something, Leshawna just wasn't sure what yet.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Leshawna," Heather said, "but I am not dating Harold because my world revolves around you. And another thing: why is that you turn Harold down because you can't get past his geekiness whereas I don't see being with him as settling for less makes me the bad guy here?"

Leshawna opened her mouth but couldn't think of an answer, so she just stammered. "You don't have to answer right now," Heather said. "That's just something I'd like you to think about. One last thing: I just want to say that I'm sorry for all that stuff I did on the island."

"Apology not accepted," Leshawna said with a scowl. Heather's actions had confused her so far, but now she understood that it was just part of a rouse to get her to lower her guard.

"I see," Heather said and then turned to Harold. "Pay up."

Harold reached into his pocket, pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to Heather. "What's that about?" Leshawna asked.

"Harold and I had a little argument earlier," Heather said. "He says that if I really am sorry about the stuff I did on the island, then I should apologize for it. I told him that apologizing would be pointless since people would much rather continue hating my guts than give me the benefit of the doubt about my sincerity. So he bet me twenty bucks to motivate me."

Leshawna was not feeling very proud of herself at the moment. Not only had she proven Heather right about how vindictive she was, but Heather had profited from it as well.

"Thanks for making me win the bet," Heather said without a hint of snark or snideness. "It's going to help offset the cost of this."

Heather reached into her pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Leshawna. Leshawna took the piece of paper and saw that it was a check made out to her for one hundred dollars. She looked at the memo field and saw the words 'I'm sorry' written.

"Bye," Heather said with a smile and a wave then she and Harold walked away.

"Hey," Leshawna said to get them to stop. "Stop…. don't….. you can't just," Leshawna stammered out as Heather and Harold continued to walk away.

Leshawna thought over what just happened. While a verbal apology from Heather was worthless, a written one on a check for one hundred dollars was worth more than just its cash value.

_Oh boy, _Leshawna thought as she rubbed her forehead. The simple matter of continuing to despise Heather for her past transgressions had just gotten more complicated.

…

Heather and Harold went to the room they were sharing to have some privacy. "Well that could have gone better," Harold said. "By the way: was it necessary for you to use your tongue when you kissed me?"

"Probably not," Heather answered. "But right now, Leshawna has a bad case of tunnel vision that keeps her from seeing any possibility for our being together than 'I'm using you', so I felt the need to be extra convincing."

"Also, don't worry about this little hiccup," Heather continued. "Once I wear down Leshawna's vindictiveness, everything will go according to plan. Trust me. And speaking of trust," Heather said as she took the twenty she won earlier and gave it back to Harold. "Thanks for playing along with that whole bet thing."

"No problem," Harold said. "And for what it's worth, I'm proud of you for trying to make amends for your past."

"Whatever," Heather said as she turned around to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

…..

Heather talked to Lindsey, Beth and Justin and apologized for what she'd done to them on the show: using Lindsey and Beth as her lackeys and arranging Justin's elimination. Heather apologized and gave each of them a one hundred dollar check. Each of them accepted the check and Heather's apology. If they had anything bad to say about her and Harold, they kept it to themselves.

Heather came to Gwen, apologized and handed Gwen another one hundred dollar check. Once she had the check, Gwen promptly tore it up.

"You can't bribe me into forgiving you," Gwen said. Heather asked Harold to pay up, which he did. Then Heather explained the bet (or rather, its cover story) to Gwen. "Don't care," Gwen said in an annoyed tone. "That bet, like your bribe and your dating Harold, is obviously just a ploy."

_Oh, she's good, _Heather thought to herself. _She's likely wrong about the goals of my ploys, but she is on the right track._

"I am not dating Harold as a ploy," Heather lied, and then kissed Harold for about ten seconds. "Though I can understand why you'd think that. Since you got together with a handsome but talentless musician, I can see how you'd have trouble understanding how it's possible to have feelings for a guy for reasons not involving looks."

Gwen's mouth stood agape in shock. "That is uncalled for Heather," Harold said. "I'm sure Gwen likes Trent for other reasons than his looks. Right Gwen?"

"Of course I do," Gwen said. An awkward silence fell over the three of them.

"Such as," Heather asked Gwen to elaborate.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Gwen shouted.

"There's one last thing I want to say, Gwen," Heather said. "You hate me, right?"

"Of course."

"And part of that is that you don't think of me as human, similar to how I didn't think of you as human when we first met. And I know what I'm talking because I have experience on both sides of the equation with how easy it is to see someone as a non-human when you label them."

"What's your point?" Gwen asked in awkward tone.

"No point, just something I felt like saying," Heather said with a smile. Gwen walked away from the two of them.

"I didn't think it was a possible," Harold began, "but I think that went even worse than our meeting with Leshawna."

"Yeah, that definitely could have gone better," Heather said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not too worried though. Gwen is going to have a tough time figuring out what my evil plan is."

"Because you don't have one," Harold pointed out.

"Exactly," Heather said. "Eventually, she will come to two possibilities: either I'm not as evil as she thinks I am, which she won't want to admit. Or that she can't figure out my plan because I'm smarter than her, which she **really** won't want to admit. I'm hoping she'll go with the 'I'm not so evil' possibility since it's more appealing."

…..

Author's notes: I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I just want to say Happy Thanksgiving to anyone reading this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day at around 11:00 p.m., Gwen had gathered Leshawna and Trent in her room to discuss Heather's actions that day. She and Leshawna compared notes about their own encounters with Heather.

"Any ideas about what she might be up to?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing here," Leshawna said then rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I can't think straight with how well Heather's messed with my head."

"I'm surprised it's gotten to you this bad, Leshawna," Gwen said. "Heather only said that stuff to get us."

"That doesn't make her wrong," Leshawna said. "I didn't know she was messing with my head when I helped her win that bet and proved I'm just as vindictive as she thinks I am."

"I know how you feel," Gwen said. "Heather was right when she said I don't think of her as human: I've thought of her as a soulless demon spawn spat forth from the depths of hell to sow discord and misery among mankind."

Gwen paused for a moment as she put her hands on forehead for a moment. "That hit me pretty hard," Gwen continued. "I've had lots of people at my high school say stuff about me just because I'm a goth: that I'm a slut, that I disembowel small animals and sacrifice them to Satan. You'd think after that kind of experience with labeling, I'd learn about how wrong it is to that but apparently not. So I now think of Heather as a human: specifically, I think she's an amoral, borderline sociopathic human who is most likely up to something even I have no idea what her villainous endgame is."

"I have a theory about that," Trent said. "But you're not going to like it."

"Tell me anyway," Gwen said.

"Heather really is trying to apologize for all the stuff she's done," Trent said. "The two of you aren't taking it well because of how emotionally invested you are in hating her guts."

"You're right Trent," Leshawna said. "I don't like that at all."

"But it makes sense," Gwen said. "What else could Heather hope to accomplish with the actions she's taken."

"Exactly," Trent said. "Let's look at her dating Harold. Leshawna, you've made it clear that you only like him as a friend if even that much, so getting to you through him would be impractical. Associating with him can't help her with whatever high school status games she likes to play. There is no competition, so having a duped drone won't get her closer to a hundred grand. What does she have to gain by dating Harold?"

"Nothing from what I can tell," Gwen said.

_Maybe it's not about what she has to gain, _Leshawna thought as a possibility occurred to her.

"I have to go now," she said to Gwen and Trent then left the room.

"I still have trouble believing that Heather is dating Harold because she likes him," Gwen said.

"I know," Trent said. "But keep in mind that people have said stuff about us not being a good couple and look how we've worked out."

Gwen knew that Trent was right once again. As she thought about how forgiving and open minded Trent could be, she knew that Heather was wrong about her liking him just for his looks, even though she couldn't put it into words at the time.

…

Heather and Harold were in the room they shared finishing up a game of Yugioh. "Oh look," Heather said. "I win again."

_I think I've created a monster, _Harold thought, remarking on Heather's skill and wondering if he should have taught her this game in the first place. They were getting ready to play another game when they heard a knock on the door. Heather opened the door and saw Leshawna standing there.

"What do you want?" Heather asked.

"I've figured out what game you two are up to," Leshawna said. "I'm surprised at you Heather. I thought you had more pride than to let Harold use you to play hard to get with me."

_Damn it, _Heather thought. _Well it looks like my plan has officially gone to shit. _

"The joke's on you Leshawna," Heather said calmly, making sure not to show her displeasure at this development. "Harold playing hard to get with you was all my idea."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Harold won't stop talking about you. About half of everything he says is 'Leshawna is so hot' this or 'Leshawna's so awesome' that. I figured if I helped him finally get together with you, it might get him to shut up for a while."

Harold heard Heather's explanation and wondered how much of it was true. He knew that Heather was helping him out because she was a good friend, but did he really bother that much by fawning over Leshawna? He considered it more likely that she didn't feel like being completely honest with Leshawna.

"Anyway," Heather continued, "You're probably more interested in talking with Harold, so I'll leave you two alone."

Heather exited the room and walked through the hall to another room. She knocked on the door pulling an object out of her pocket she had from earlier.

Gwen opened her door and saw Heather standing there, waving a napkin back and forth. "What do you want, Heather?" Gwen asked.

"I couldn't find a flag on such short notice," Heather began, "so I hope you'll settle for me waving the white napkin of surrender." Heather stepped into Gwen's room and stopped waving the napkin. Once inside, she saw that Trent was there as well. This did not bother her. "I bet you've been wondering what I've been up to lately."

"Yeah," Gwen answered.

"Well I'm here to tell you," Heather said. "My plan is to help Harold with his goal of getting together with Leshawna by pretending to date him so he can play hard to get with her."

Gwen was surprised to find herself not immediately dismissing Heather's explanation. She'd had no luck figuring out what nefarious goal Heather was currently up to and her explanation made a bit of sense. Of course, she still had her doubts. "But Harold's not you," Gwen pointed out. "Why do you give a crap about him?"

"Because that's what friends do," Heather answered with a smile. Gwen had never seen this kind of smile on Heather before. This wasn't an evil smile one would get from enjoying the suffering of others: this was a much more benign expression. Under the circumstances, Gwen was willing to give Heather the benefit out the doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

Back with Harold and Leshawna, the two of them stood in awkward silence in front of each other. "I thought you were better than to do something like this, Harold," Leshawna said.

"So did I," Harold replied. "But I hadn't made any progress with you after the show and when Heather made her suggestion, I was desperate enough to go along with it."

Leshawna didn't entirely believe that this was all Heather's idea. It was definitely the kind of thing Heather would come up with and her going along with the plan if Harold came up with it didn't seem very likely. But considering this current development and Heather's past actions, Leshawna knew better than to take anything involving Heather at face value.

"I know you don't have much reason to believe anything we're saying," Harold continued, sensing Leshawna's doubts, "but Heather and I have been friends for a while now. She was just trying to help me out."

"I'll buy that for now," Leshawna said. "But what about all this stuff with her apologizing, getting money from you when Gwen and I turned down her apology and giving me a check for one hundred dollars?" Leshawna asked loudly.

"Oh that," Harold said. "Heather was actually trying to apologize because she is sorry about the stuff she's done before. As for the bet, she gave back the money she won from me: that was her idea of passive-aggressively showing you and Gwen just how emotionally invested you two are in hating her guts. I think she was hoping to shock you two into realizing how far you'd go with being unwilling to forgive her and it might make you realize that you need to be more reasonable."

"And by claiming to date you, she could show us that maybe she has changed. Aren't you bothered that she was using you?"

"No. I was using her to play hard to get with you and she was using me to prove to you and Gwen that she's actually human: that seemed pretty fair to me."

Leshawna stood silent with her mouth open as she pondered a few things. Because of how vindictive she could be (which Heather had proved earlier), she had been very eager to accuse Heather of wrong doing with using Harold: so eager that she had ignored how benign Heather's actions really were. She also realized that because of her vindictiveness, she had never considered that Heather might be sincerely trying to apologize, even after giving her a check for one hundred dollars.

Leshawna decided that as soon as she could, she would cash Heather's check and let go of her grudge against the Asian girl.

...

"But why would you go out your way like this to help Harold?" Gwen asked Heather. She was still suspicious about Heather's motives and wanted an acceptable answer.

"Because Harold helped me out when I needed it the most," Heather began. "When I became a social pariah at my high school, Harold was the only person to not hate my guts and extend a hand of friendship. I was a little pissed off that after the kindness he showed me, Leshawna only saw him as just another nerd. So I decided to repay Harold and take out my frustrations with Leshawna by getting them together."

Gwen wasn't sure how she felt about Heather's motives. On one hand, Gwen felt the urge to tell Heather that she was morally full of herself for thinking that just because she didn't like how things worked out between Harold and Leshawna, that it gave her the right to interfere with their lives. On the other hand, Gwen knew that if she was crushing hard on Trent and not getting anywhere, she'd defenitly want one of her friends to help out.

"Bottom line Gwen," Trent said, sensing her confusion, "Heather did the wrong thing for the right reasons. Compared to when we first met her and she did the wrong things for the bitchy reasons, that's a pretty big improvement."

He then faced Heather. "That being said Heather," Trent continued, "If you liked Harold so much and were concerned about his love life, why didn't you just date him yourself?"

"Well it's not like that never occurred to me," Heather said, then her eyes widened in shock when she realized what she just said. Trent sticking up for her and his friendliness had had a disarming effect on Heather. She took a deep breath and put her hand on her forehead as prepared to explain herself.

"If I were to date Harold while he was still enamored with Leshawna," Heather began, "I would get really pissed off about how he wouldn't appreciate me. There would be a big fight at some point and I'd lose the only friend I have right now. Even if no big fight broke out, I have too much of my old pride for that to seem like a good idea. But since I wanted to show Harold how much I cared about him helping me, I decided to do it by getting him together with his dream girl."

Gwen was processing this information, not quite sure how she felt about it. _Either Heather's an Oscar worthy actress or she's telling the truth, _Gwen thought in regards to the possibility of Heather lying.

"While we're talking, I have something for you," Heather said as she reached into her pocket and took out her checkbook. She went to a nearby table in the room, grabbed a pen and filled it out. She presented Gwen with another check for one hundred dollars.

"You don't have to do this, Heather," Gwen said as she took the check. After everything that just happened, Gwen was sure that Heather really was trying to make amends. Gwen decided that she was going to cash the check instead of destroying it like the first one.

"I know," Heather replied. "But I want to."

With that, Heather turned and left the room.

….

"All right," Leshawna said to Harold. "We need to talk about you and me. I'm sorry Harold, but I just don't like you that way." Leshawna decided that she needed to deal with Harold once and for all.

"I see," Harold said as he slumped his head. He was very disappointed to hear this. He wasn't certain what he was going to do wit his life now: he knew it couldn't involve Leshawna, but everything else was a question mark. As he was thinking these things, Leshawna loudly cleared her throat.

"This is the part where you say you're sorry," Leshawna said.

"About that," Harold said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I am not sorry that I fell for a vision of voluptuous loveliness such as yourself so hard that I did not feel like giving up at the first sign of adversity. And I am definitely not sorry that I let Heather help me, even if the nature of her help was morally questionable."

Leshawna just glared at him angrily then turned to walk away. While walking away, she raised her arm and flipped off Harold.

_Well, I've officially burned down that bridge, _Harold thought.

While Harold was saddened by this turn of events, he wasn't going to mope about it. _Even if the plan had worked, _Harold thought, _the fact that I had to something like this just to get her attention means it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. _

Once Harold was done attempting to console himself with that line of reasoning, he wondered what he would do next with his life. He briefly considered the possibility of trying to be more than friends with Heather, but realized that that was ridiculous.

_Or is it, _He asked himself. He recalled each of the times Heather had kissed him, particularly the time in front of Leshawna where she had used her tongue. At the time, Harold had been too fixated on Leshawna to think much of it, but now he wondered if Heather had done that because she had feelings for him.

_But then why would she try to help me get together Leshawna, _Harold wondered. He then remembered the explanation Heather had given to Leshawna about her motives.

_I can be such an idiot,_ Harold thought. He came to the conclusion that by being so smitten with Leshawna, he had been shooting himself in the foot by giving Heather a good reason to ignore whatever hypothetical feelings she might have. _I know what I have to now._

A few minutes later, Heather came back to her and Harold's room after her conversation with Gwen. "How did things with Leshawna go?" she asked.

"Badly," Harold replied.

"I'm sorry," Heather said.

"I'm not," Harold said. "You have been a great friend to me Heather. When people have picked on me, you cheered me up. When I attempted to share my hobbies with you, you went along with it. When I had no luck with Leshawna, you tried to help me."

"What's your point?" Heather asked.

"My point is…" Harold began then stopped as he lost his nerve. This was a big step he was about to take and he was nervous. He had trouble finding the right words to express his new intentions towards Heather. He then remembered that show beats tell and decided to do something rash. He walked up to Heather, leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips touched for about ten seconds and then Harold backed away.

Heather's eyes widened a bit with this pleasant surprise. She came to the (correct) conclusion that Harold had decided to give up on pining for Leshawna and give her a chance. Heather was so ecstatic about this turn of events that she grabbed Harold's shirt by the shoulder areas, pulled him towards her and began making out with him. Harold began reciprocating and they put their arms around each other.

As Heather had her arms around Harold she felt how lanky Harold was, especially compared to the jocks she used to date. However, she never respected any of those jocks nearly as much as she did Harold, so she didn't care about that.

Similarly, Harold noted that Heather was not as curvaceous or well endowed as he had been expecting when he was hoping to do this kind of thing with Leshawna. But Heather was so passionate about kissing him that he forgot why he cared about that. All that mattered now was that Leshawna was in the past and Heather was in the present.

After a few minutes of making out, they separated to take in air. They looked into each other's eyes for a while and began making out again.


End file.
